A missed phone call is a telephone call that is not answered by its intended recipient. Many conventional phones, especially landline phones, provide a large number of functionalities, which can be accessed through various menus and submenus. For example, to return a missed phone call, a user using a particular type of conventional phone needs to select a directories button to enter a directories menu. From the directories menu, the user then needs to select another button to enter a missed phone call directory, which lists all the missed phone calls. The user then needs to scroll through the missed phone call directory to identify and return a particular missed call. The large number of selections on a phone to simply return a missed phone call is complicated and labor intensive, which may hinder a user from using such a functionality.